dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hooter
Hooter is a OC in Persona: Story. He is the main resident of the World of Fiction. General Information Weapon: Walking Cane Arcana: The Emperor Persona: King Arthur, King David Theme: To Be Announced Design Hooters design is that of a brown cartoon owl. The design also has elements of a librarian and a noble gentleman. Personality Hooter is a very wise owl who understands the World of Fiction. He serves as the groups guide throughout. He has the weaknesses of trusting himself too much and having a massive ego. Profile Hooter was born as a owl-like Shadow in the World of Fiction. For years, he wandered through the world until he found a mysterious library and made it his home. He learned that the books within held all kinds of knowledge about humans and their relationship with Shadows. He learned about Personas and the process of Enigma. Hooter began to lose his natural Shadow ways as his intelligence rose. One day, he met a human who had entered the World of Fiction using a strange tome called a Grimoire. The two conversed and became companions. Years later, a evil human named Mordred entered the library and killed Hooter's friend. Hooter told the dying human to rest easy as he died in his arms. Hooter knew from his research that a Shadow couldn't go to the World of Humans, but he attempted to do so out of grief. His anger resulted in the book transforming into a Grimoire and awakening his Persona King Arthur. Years later, Hooter was shocked when two humans entered the World of Fiction. He introduced himself to them and taught them about how his world operated. He joined forces with them to form the Grimore Court to stop the Shadow Swaps. Hooter also wishes to find Mordred and make him pay for killing his friend. Social Link Hooter's Social Link is about him accepting you as a friend instead of a tourist. He admits that he didn't want to allow you to be his friend because he wanted no more heartbreak. Completing it unlocks the ultimate Emperor Persona, Shaddad. Dancing Past Midnight * Default Outfit * Halloween Outfit Hooter dresses like a superhero. * Christmas Outfit Hooter wears a snowman costume. * Featherman Outfit Hooter dresses up like Yellow Condor, a member of Phoenix Featherman Legacy. Battle Quotes * This is going to sting! (Hitting Weak Point) * Come to me, Arthur! (Summoning Persona) * What?! (Fails to eliminate enemy) * How dare you! (Enemy blocks attack) * Hands off! (Dodging enemy attack) * I'm back in the fight! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Shall we? (Prompting All-Out Attack) * I hope you're right...(Declining All-Out Attack) * For Excelsior! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Eat this! (During All-Out Attack) * A most deserved Level Up! (Level Up) Victory Quotes Symbolism Fantasy character trope: The wise king * Hooter declares himself to be the World of Fiction's king because he is the most intellegent Shadow in his world, so no one can argue against him. * Hooter has a lot of great advice to guide the group on their journey. The Emperor Arcana The Emperor Arcana represents rebellion and power. * Hooter actively fighting his own kind means that he is rebelling against his own species. * Hooter being the only member of the group who understands the world of Fiction means that he has a lot of power over the party. Etymology Hooter's name comes from hoot, the sound an owl makes. Trivia * Hooter is the "cute animal sidekick" of this game. The others are Teddie and Morgana. * Hooter's name could be seen as a reference to the restaurant Hooters. After all, he does serve you. Gamepad's Other OC Owls * Featherweight from Bakugan: Victory Road